


Perfection

by Fyliwion



Series: 30 Kisses [28]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: 30 Kisses Challenge, Bullying, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kaito is a dork, Kaito is sweet, Mean Girls, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, Slice of Life, high school romance, sweet like chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyliwion/pseuds/Fyliwion
Summary: Kaito can't figure out what's wrong with Aoko, but it's something to do with girls, wadu wadu pills, and he's finally heard enough.
Relationships: Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid/Nakamori Aoko
Series: 30 Kisses [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713385
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it took so long to continue updates! Only a couple more and hopefully I can churn them out quickly. I've had some real life problems that just seem to be getting worse, and internet trouble on top of it all and they just didn't happen. That said-- Happy December! Here's some adorable fluff! 
> 
> If you want info on updates and other things follow me on tumblr at Fyliwion. Updates are sorta sporadic too-- but I'm trying to keep up with the situation there.
> 
>  **30 Kisses Challenge**  
>  **Theme:** #28 Wada Wada Calcium D3

He heard her long before he ever saw her walk into the room. The loud disturbance coming towards the house, followed by a slamming of a door, and then the definite sound of something being thrown and shattering against the wall.

The loud yell and muttered curse also helped to distinguish the mystery typhoon that had apparently taken up residence in the living room.

It was a bit of a strange event, since Aoko had been in a perfectly good mood earlier. He hadn't seen anything that could have upset her, and looking out the window he knew that it hadn't begun raining while she was coming home so that couldn't be it.

Yet as he heard something else go thunk it was quite obvious something was bothering the girl.

"Aoko?"

" _ … What?" _

Ohhhh yeah…. She was mad and  _ apparently  _ it had something to do with him, since she stepped over the threshold of the room to give him a death glare. He slowly started to melt where he stood wondering how quickly he'd die at this rate.

"You sounded like you were tearing down the house in there. I was starting to wonder if the roof was going to come down around me," he threw her a teasing grin only to nearly wither as she continued emanating "death."

"Don't you even start," she looked like she was about to commit a very gruesome murder. When Aoko got upset, boy did she get upset.

"Uh…I wasn't-"

Apparently she didn't hear him as she yelled, "Why are you always such a jerk! You're nice to everyone else! I thought we're friends. Best friends. Why can't you ever just…gah!" She turned around and started to storm out as Kaito started.

It took a moment of stunned, "Eh-" before he realized he should probably run after his best friend who had apparently experienced her mid-life crisis twenty years early.

That or was pregnant… but Kaito really didn't want to think about that option since it would mean some other guy had his paws all over Aoko and he'd been too oblivious to notice. Nope not happening.

"…Aoko! Come on Aoko I was teasing! You were supposed to laugh! I'm a magician, a clown, ya know a person who cheers you up? Oiy come back  _ ahouko _ !" He started towards the kitchen where she'd headed to and grabbed her hand.

She pulled away scowling, " _ Ahouko _ ?! Oh yeah that's going to help a bunch… thanks Kaito. Just thanks…" Aoko opened the freezer and almost pulled out some of the ice cream she had in there before scowling and slamming the door shut again.

Kaito blinked, "Hey what flavor was that?"

She ignored him and instead grabbed a glass and poured herself some water scowling at it as if had offended her in some way too.

With a shrug he whistled happily to himself going for the freezer and helping himself to whatever flavor ice cream it was. He grinned seeing the chocolate label, and started scooping out several scoops into a bowl for himself.

"Sure you don't want some?" he asked her as he flipped a scoop of ice cream midair before catching on top of the small mountain he'd already created.

She didn't even look up.

"Come onnnn Aoko! It's chocolate!" the last part he did sing-songy in an attempt to get her attention. "What girl doesn't like chocolate!"

He could tell immediately he'd just stuck his head on a platter. Not that he knew why he had, or what he'd said… but apparently he had. Her eyes lit up and he wondered if something was going to get thrown at him, "Well maybe I don't! Do I have to be like every other female out there? So what if I don't want chocolate?! You should know me well enough by now to know I'm not just every girl…"

He swallowed and backed away protecting his dish of ice cream, "Now Aoko I never said you were…. I mean of course! You're right. You aren’t just every other girl." He grinned. "You’re Aoko-" He moved closer to inspect her, "No short skirts. No nonsense Aoko. Though I think I might see a hint of a curve or two so I don't think you can pass as a boy much longer but-"

"KAITO!" At least the scream sounded almost like normal angry Aoko. Well at least that was getting better. He'd take angry screaming Aoko to the moody sulking angry Aoko any day.

"I'm just saying! 'Course you could just be hiding them under all these clothes," he lifted the bottom of her shirt and shrugged before she nearly slapped him.

"What! Am I too unfeminine for you Kuroba Kaito!? Can you not hang out with someone who isn't reeking in estrogen? Is that it!? I guess it makes sense since you're in the company of  _ so  _ many other women all day! I guess that's what makes me different right? I'm just one of the guys! There's Aoko! Best friend Aoko! Not your normal girl Aoko!" Funny how she was yelling by the end of the whole thing, or maybe it was whispering at the top of the rant that caused Kaito to cower.

Apparently he had not told her what she wanted to hear.

_ I’m fucked _ was about the only thought running through his mind, though it was shortly followed by  _ And dead. Definitely dead.  _

Looking at her though he realized he had to do something fast. "Now Aoko, You know I didn't mean it like that," his voice was hesitant. "Look. I like you the way you are. You’re my best friend. It's not my fault there's a gaggle of girls whenever I turn the corner. I mean, I'm a magician so yeah I crave attention… But Aoko I don’t even know half their names."

"You know Akako's name!" she spat out angrily tossing the water back in the sink. 

Where the HELL did that come from?

"Uhhh… yeah? Uber-evil demon witch lady? She's terrifying… Like Queen of the Vampires or what they call a perilous beauty or something. I think she wants me as her pet or something. Oh come on, don't give me that look Aoko, you should have seen her! I keep expecting her to try to leash me or something. Or try to eat me," he mused thoughtfully. It seemed like every time she saw him there was that look of a cat watching a mouse just waiting to pounce. He was fairly certain she kept a collar with his name on it waiting for an opportunity. 

He shivered.

Aoko didn't respond to that but just looked at the table. He thought for a moment she was about to cry especially when she added, "But she still has every other guy in class flaunting over her-"

Now he knew something was wrong. Personally he had a suspicion she was reaching that time and she was probably ready to kill everyone in sight. Except usually she was never like this, which meant something had truly upset her.

Finally he sighed and sat down beside her, "Come on Aoko, did I do something wrong? I can't apologize if I don't know what I did. Or if someone else did something I'll saw them in half for you! Or turn their hair pink and cover them in glitter if you'd like… "

He had to know the problem before he was able to make the problem go poof. The only thing he figured out thus far was it probably had nothing to do with him being KID. Somehow he suspected that if that was the case, he'd already be dead and gone and whatever he'd heard break early would probably have been shattered upon his head.

She exhaled a long sigh and seemed to calm down slightly. "Kaito… It's not your fault. The whole thing's just stupid, alright? You wouldn't understand." She glowered at the table top not meeting his eyes and he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right. Then why did you nearly tear down the house? And try to kill me I add. Surely I have the right to know why you tried to kill me at least!" He grinned at her innocently and caused her to throw him a scalding look. This time however he refused to drop it.

After all, he wasn't the one in trouble- he just happened to be the scapegoat.

"Now Aoko, come on. It'll help if you talk about it! It's true and you know it… tell Kaito-pon what's wrong hmmm?" The last voice he did in the high falsetto, similar to Keiko's tone. When her eyes widened and she almost laughed his grin widened more. At least he could get her to almost smile-

"Kaito you sound ridiculous-"

"But Aoookkkoooo-chaaannn-" he drew it out keeping the high squeaky voice.

"….Kaito look it's just girl stuff don't worry about it alright?" He was glad to see some of the anger was gone, but he also noticed there was a hint of hurt behind it. Something that had hit home and which she'd probably brilliantly hidden behind anger just like he knew his Aoko did.

She was good at that.

Well time to draw it out, "But Aoko-chan I'm good at girl talk… you know I am! Remember that time when were little when I had to explain about-"

He never finished as she shook her head, face brilliantly red and screeched, "God Kaito! Don't remind me! Please I never want to think about that again…."

He smirked and with a poof he had pigtails with bows, "Then tell Kaito-pon what's bothering you."

Aoko rolled her eyes. 

On the other hand she did want to rant but it didn't seem right to tell Kaito all this. After all Kaito was a  _ boy  _ even if she sometimes forgot. Or had sometimes forgotten. It was getting harder and harder to forget that Kaito wasn't asexual. But then it was Kaito, and there was no one else that she could tell all this to because Kaito was her best friend.

Kaito could tell he was getting through her shell and any second now he'd hear everything. That is if he didn't screw it up massively first and cause her to bolt like he'd nearly done towards the beginning. "Please Aoko?" He said again, letting the voice drop as he looked across at her. He wasn't going to lie and say he wasn't curious at this point.

She looked at him hesitantly and then gave one more scowl, "Fine. But you have to  _ swear _ you won't laugh. Alright?" She looked like she was going to stay put, and Kaito nodded solemnly.

He'd finally gotten past her masks, and there was no way he was going to ruin his chances by reversing all his hard work.

She was fidgeting where she sat and he noticed. Her hand fiddled with a piece of paper sitting there, fingers tapped against the wood nervously, and she still didn't quite meet his eye. "Well it's… see… I don't exactly know where to begin." She said embarrassed.

"Er… At the beginning?"

" _ No helping Kaito _ !"

He grinned up at her sheepishly and she threw him a glower that made him wither, so he tried again, "How about what started whatever got you so upset? Like where you were or something?" He'd thought about where he'd start if he ever had to tell her he was KID enough times he had some idea about these kinds of things.

She frowned and nodded, "Well… It was after everything was finished you know? And some of the girls were chatting while having some coffee. I was getting some, and well I heard them talking about apparently this new supplement Wada Calcium CD3. Apparently the pill was supposed to help you control your weight and keep your skin fair and clear and a bunch of other stuff. One of the girls was handing out some to see if anyone else wanted to try them."

Kaito's face remained a mask of innocence, and he listened patiently not so much as raising an eyebrow.

She went on, "Anyway. I said I thought the whole thing was stupid. Who'd want to take a pill to do that? And then I went on how most of them didn't even need to bother with things like that anyway unless they wanted to waste away or the like."

He did have to grin at that. Sounded like Aoko, leave it to her and her common sense.

"Can't blame you. Take it that didn't go over well?"

She didn't look at him, but rather scowled, "The other girls got a bit… angry I guess. And they said what would I know? They said that I didn't care about looks anyway, and that it would take a lot more than just a supplement to help me." Her voice had grown a little thicker as she went on, "So I sorta yelled back a bit and then they went on about how no wonder I'd never been seen going out on a date or had suitors, and I was basically one of the guys anyway so what would I know about feminine things." She didn't meet Kaito's eye.

"Maybe they're right? Maybe I'm not that pretty or anything, but I could go out if I wanted to right? I just… I just have more important things that's all. They're just stupid-"

Kaito's grin had left his face a bit ago and was replaced by a serious expression. If she'd looked up she would have noticed he looked just a tad bit angry and more than a little sorry, "Yes. Yes they are stupid, and you shouldn't have listened to what they were saying. They were just being bitter that's all."

She still refused to look up at him and he suspected she was fighting back tears. Well Aoko was nearly as good as Kaito when it came to not crying, but then she didn't have the poker face he did.

"But… but what if they're right Kaito? Maybe  _ that's  _ really the reason I never dated? It's not like I've ever gotten asked out much. Maybe I'm not really pretty at all! I know I'm overly beautiful or anything, but I never thought it mattered. But they're right I never have had a boyfriend and-"

"-Aoko." His voice cut through her tirade and he looked at her pointedly, "Now you're being as silly as they were. You're plenty pretty and don't let those idiots tell you otherwise. I  _ joke _ about you looking like a boy because I've teased you about that since you were what? Ten? I'm pretty sure I even started teasing you about it because you  _ were _ pretty, and boys at that age tend to tease pretty girls. Especially if said girl is their best friend." He dared a small smile.

A scant red touched her cheeks, but she shook her head vehemently, "You're just saying that because it's what you're supposed to say."

"Aoko-"

"I mean really though Kaito! I haven't dated anyone! All the girls have at least had one or two boyfriends, and look at me! I've never even been kissed. Maybe its stupid… but maybe I should at least try it you know? Though how would I even find one? And what if they are right and I am too much of a tomboy, and not pretty enough to ever attract so much as a look-"

" _ Aoko- _ "

"I mean Kaito… I thought I'd wait but maybe I'm just being silly. Dad's never pressured me that much, but I know if my mother was around she'd be disappointed. Perhaps I should try to date. I mean if I had a boyfriend, maybe even a good looking one, then I could really show those girls up." She rubbed her eye and scooted away from the table. "I'm sorry I just-"

" _ AHOUKO _ !" he finally yelled to get her attention since it appeared the only way to do so. When she finally did look up he sighed, "Look, if it means that much to you, then I'll be your boyfriend."

She blinked a couple of times and then a small smile did manage to grace her lips and she shook her head, "Kaito it doesn't work quite like that…"

"And why not?" He said resting his head on his hands looking at her from across the table a ghost of a smile starting to form on his lips.

"…Because! Because- you can't just  _ say  _ you're going to be someone's boyfriend! I mean you have to actually want to date the person- and well… I mean-" his smile broadened as she began to grow more flustered, "You can't just date someone to make them feel better! I mean you have to, well, like the person! I mean… love… I mean-" She was stumbling further over words and by now he was nearly smirking. "It just doesn't," she finished rather lamely.

He raised an eyebrow and moved away from the table walking over to where he had left his ice cream and pouted, "Awww… Now it's all melted. Oh well chocolate's chocolate-'' he said with a shrug, taking a bite of the now mostly chocolate soup.

"Kaito were you even listening!"

He moved to put the rest back in the freezer and looked over his shoulder, "Huh? Just sounded like you were trying to make excuses to me," he told her grinning.

"Kaito!"

"Here- eat," he said, suddenly placing a spoon of the chocolate soup ice cream in her open mouth and leaned over her with a smirk. "Now that I got you to stop babbling. What's to say I don't like you?"

Her eyes were wide and she managed to take out the spoon and set it down, but she didn't think she was quite able to speak yet.

Kaito dared to go on. Now he was walking in delicate territory, "I mean what I said Aoko. What if I do like you? Hn?" He leaned against the wall not taking his eyes off her face. He was worried about this… What if she didn't like him back? What if he was just too much of a friend?

"Kaito-"

"I mean. If you don't want to date or whatever that's fine. I mean we can still be friends, and I promise I won't bother you about it. But- you mentioned it, and well… I mean-" Now he was the one stumbling over his word. "That is to say I  _ do  _ like you Aoko." He couldn't look away. No matter how scared he was he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Oh."

"Yeah…" he added lamely. "But see? Those girls don't know what they were talking about. Any guy would be an idiot to just walk by you."

This time it got a full blown blush out of her and it caused him to smile. Well at least he'd proven the girls wrong, and maybe she wouldn't be so dense as to listen to them next time. He was still wondering what he could do to them… maybe see if he could make them break out in pimples or turn their hair gray or something.

"Now you really are just teasing me-" she said at least as she stood up to move away from him. However he'd finally confessed it all, and there was no way he was going to let her get away as easy as that.

He caught her hand and pulled her against the wall, "Nuh uh- You're not escaping after all that." He noticed her breath was coming faster, as was his. Both arms were above her and he was looking straight at her eyes. "Do you really think I could tease about something like that?"

"Yes?" She said with something between a question and a squeak. She looked surprised, and more than a little nervous. He noticed his hands were nearly trembling and he mentally informed them to stop.

Leave it to him to manage a full night's heist without ever being frightened, and here he was terrified of a single girl.

"Then answer me this. Was that the real reason you were so mad at me when you came in? Did you honestly think I thought of you like that? That I just saw you as another guy? Sheesh Aoko, why do you think I flip your skirts? It's not just because I enjoy haven't you beat me with a mop you know…"

Her blush darkened and she mumbled something looking down.

He frowned, "What?"

"They… they said that it was silly we were so close. That the only reason you'd hang around me so much like you do is because I'm so boyish. That it was unfair you hung around someone like me so much, and deserved someone more- feminine… I told them we were dating, and they said of course we weren't because you'd never date someone like me." He noticed she was blinking back tears and this time it was his turn for his face to turn into a thundercloud.

Maybe he 'd have them break out in pimples _ and _ lose their hair. They'd probably just blame those Wada thingamabobs.

"Stupid." He told her. "I tease you because I like you. I hang out with you so much because I like you. And you're beautiful silly. They're just jealous because you don't have to take any silly Wada pill thingies to catch my attention." He smirked still leaning over her and pinning her to the wall.

She swallowed, "You're not-"

"No." His eyes couldn't tear away from hers. She really was lovely and who ever said otherwise was completely blind. Perhaps she was no Akako, but then he didn't want an Akako. For him Aoko had always been perfect.

That stood like that for what seemed minutes. Him leaning over her arms on either side of her against the wall, and her just staring up at him neither able to speak.

Then he decided to take a risk. He may never have the chance again after all, and Aoko hadn't said what her feelings were towards him. His adrenaline was already on overload, and they were alone. Given the situation he took the gamble, betting for the best.

He leaned in for the kiss.

It wasn't graceful like the movies, and far from perfect. The position made it much more awkward than books and movies would have one believe. That was quickly remedied; however, when he let his arms drop and snake around her waist pulling her closer to him.

He was rewarded when he heard her give a slight gasp, and he mentally seconded the motion. He'd just found something that could make his heart pound faster than a heist.

For that matter he found something he enjoyed more than a heist.

If he got one of these every night, he'd go as far to say he'd be willing to give up his heists.

Maybe.

When he broke away he found himself grinning madly, and realized she'd wrapped her arms around his neck. He licked his lips and smirked, "You taste like chocolate-" he said grinning wider. "Aoko with chocolate- yum," he leered at her teasingly.

He was rewarded with a hit across the head and he laughed, "Oiy… are you trying to knock the common sense I do have in there?"

"Idiot!"

"Yup! But apparently you love me anyway."

She was having a hard time keeping a scowl and he took the opportunity to brush another, this time quicker, kiss across her lips. That wiped any semblance of a frown off her face and he grinned, "See?"

All she managed was a blush and he laughed, "So does this mean I'm allowed to be your boyfriend?"

"Apparently-" she told him dryly, "Seeing how you've already kissed me twice."

He grinned, "Good. See? You don't need to take any of those stupid wadu wadu-"

"Wada Calcium CD3?"

"Yeah Wadu Wadu pills-" he repeated, "Cause if I've loved you since you really were just a little girl who did look like a boy-" she hit him again but this time he dunked grinning. "Then I really doubt some stupid vitamin thing is going to help that."

"I never said I was planning to…" she pointed out. "Rather I said quite the opposite."

"Betchya, it went through your head though. I dunno though… wonder what would happen if I tried one. Think it would enhance my good looks?" He wagged his eyebrows and laughed when she nearly tackled him this time.

"Don't you even think about it Kaito! Or I might just reconsider falling in love with you!"

He chuckled, "People are allowed to reconsider falling in love? That's new to me… I always sort of considered that being the definition of falling in love. You know. Sort of finding out you randomly love the person without any choice in the situation?"

"Idiot…."

"Of course-" he said grinning, "But I'm sure I can find a way for you to forgive me-"

Perhaps, in retrospect, those wadu wadu pills really weren't so bad-

Though he still doubted they tasted as good as chocolate.

With that, he leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
